Bruce Wayne
"He's Batman. That's all the proof you need." -- [[Dick Grayson|'Dick Grayson']]' '''to 'Jim Gordon' Summary '''Bruce Wayne' is the renowned billionaire who currently resides in [[Gotham City|'Gotham City']] and moonlights as the bat-vigilante known as Batman. Biography Origins (1990-1999) Bruce Wayne grew up in the crime-ridden Gotham City under the wealthy and prestigious Wayne Family and was well loved by his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne as well as his butler and godfather Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce also met many other children of his stature, namely Thomas Elliot, Harvey Dent, Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis and so on. Additionally, Bruce began learning about his parents company, Wayne Enterprises, as he was to inherit it someday. Parents' Murder (2000) A horrific tragedy would strike Bruce after deciding to leave a Zorro picture early due his irrational fear of bats, watching a lone one flying around the theatre. Leaving the pictures with his parents, they ran into a desperate thief known as Joe Chill, who, in his fear, accidentally shot and killed both his mother and father, causing him to panic and race off. This event led Bruce to meet Detective James Gordon, who promised to find their killer, despite being unable to locate the man. Bruce later discovered that Joe Chill was affiliated with the notorious mob boss Carmine Falcone and attempted to find his hideout. Unfortunately, his attempt at sneaking out would fail due to Alfred catching him. Promising to one day avenge his parents, Bruce wished to train under Alfred, with his military skills, and would undergo rigorous training in his teen years. Leaving Gotham (2007) When Bruce had reached the start of adulthood, he wished to travel to find more ways to train. He learned of a man known as Henri Ducard who believed could aid him in becoming a one-man army to stop crime within Gotham, wishing to finally fulfil his promise to his late parents. Prior to leaving, Bruce found one of Falcone's thugs roughing up a woman known as Holly Robinson and decided to intervene. Using his already impressive skills, he disarmed the thug, later meeting Robinson's friend Selina Kyle, learning that she was, in fact, a prostitute who Kyle tried to help. Afterwards, Bruce said his goodbyes to Alfred and left to a place known as Nanda Parbat to train under Ducard. Time Away (2007-2017) Bruce's 10-year-old journey away from Gotham included many surprises and new allies. His first and second years were spent training under Henri Ducard within Nanda Parbat, in which he learned that Ducard was a high-level hitman working for a man known as "The Demon's Head". After besting him in combat, he investigates further and learns that Nanda Parbat is owned by the mysterious Demon and that he was to become his future weapon and successor. After coming into contact with the man, revealed to be Ra's al Ghul, Bruce set the building ablaze and escaped. His third year, after washing up on the shores of Starfish Island, was mainly spent surviving on the uncharted island, in which he came into contact with a mysterious man known as Giovanni Zatara, who was searching for a mystic object known as the Helmet of Nabu. Bruce helped find the helmet in exchange for being trained under him, therefore learning about low-level magic and later developed a strong resistance to it. Whilst training, Bruce came into contact with Zatara's daughter, Zatanna, and the two developed a romance. However, Bruce decided to leave the two in pursuit of his training, deeply upsetting her, and so Bruce left the island on a boat to China. Bruce's fourth year involved meeting the martial arts master Kirigi, aiding him in learning dozens of martial arts. After training under him for two years, he later travelled back to America in search of the infamous Ted Grant, a former boxing champion. After challenging him and losing, despite his best efforts to continue, Ted was impressed enough to allow him to train under him for several months. During this time, Bruce would secretly go out and stop robbers, marking his first true start as a vigilante. Bruce's seventh year included various other people and places. He met a man simply known as 'The Sensei' and would learn much of his present day martial arts and mental techniques. However, The Sensei was secretly gathering information on Bruce to pass on to Ra's al Ghul. However, Bruce had discerned this and left before being taken by his assassins. Later on, Bruce decided to return to Gotham and posed as a homeless man to learn more about Gotham's underground. The final two years of Bruce's travelling brought him to learn more about detective work, various sciences and mental, physical and psychological training. Eventually, Bruce returned to Gotham and was welcomed by Alfred, who informed him of dire situations in Gotham. Zero Year (2017) Once Bruce had returned to Gotham, he immediately began his vigilantism, initially donning a plain black ski mask and a long black jacket. As Bruce Wayne, he met the C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises Philip Kane, who was secretly working for Edward Nygma, nicknamed the Riddler. Aided by Harvey Dent, the newly appointed District Attorney, Bruce worked under Wayne Enterprises and began funding various areas to better the city. Starting his vigilantism, Bruce founded a secret headquarters dubbed the 'Batcave' by Alfred as well as being aided by Lucius Fox in the creation of many of his gadgets. However, Bruce would face many enemies, namely mob bosses such as Carmine Falcone, Sal Maroni and Oswald Cobblepot, as well as rogue criminals like Garfield Lynns. His crime-fighting at this stage was still very flawed, an example being his investigations into the Red Hood Gang, which would lead to their leader falling into a vat of acid after facing him. During this time, he was forced to quell the brewing war between Falcone and Maroni, which ultimately led to Dent being horrifically attacked by acid and permanently disfigured, becoming 'Two-Face' in the process. On top of this, Bruce had also uncovered a conspiracy dwelling within Gotham which was secretly heralded by the League of Assassins' leader, Ra's al Ghul. It is then learned that Ra's had many agents in Gotham such as Hugo Strange and Jonathan Crane (within Arkham Asylum) and Edward Nygma (within Wayne Enterprises) Luckily, Bruce had found allies within the police department and in other areas in order to purge Ra's al Ghul's terror and to apprehend the criminals roaming across Gotham. After defeating Ra's al Ghul, Bruce worked in the rebuilding efforts to rejuvenate Gotham and had his alternate persona, Batman, held as a hero for his efforts. Discovering Robin (2017) A year into his vigilantism as the Batman, Bruce was amongst the audience that bore witness to the tragic deaths of all but one of the Flying Graysons during C.C. Haly's tour. Dick Grayson, the lone survivor, attempted searching for the perpetrator and was eventually aided by Bruce due to his persistence. Deciding to work together, they learned that Tony Zucco, a member of Falcone's crime family, was the culprit. Apprehending him, Bruce took a liking to Dick and eventually brought him in, training him and teaching him how to fight like him. A month later, Bruce finally adopted Dick and began taking him on patrol, giving him the codename Robin. Discovering Batgirl (2018) Several months after Robin's arrival in Gotham, James Gordon's promotion to Commissioner would make him a target for criminals, often worrying his daughter, Barbara Gordon. As a tech expert, Barbara found herself in a position to both defend her father and help others in Burnside, decidedly becoming a vigilante and eventually meeting Robin and Batman. Season 1 (2019) Bruce is seen investigating the recent emergence of demon-like flying creatures in Gotham, causing him to suspect the now-imprisoned Kirk Langstrom. When the lead didn't pan out, however, Bruce found himself in the clutches of one of the creatures and chases it across Gotham, running into Hal Jordan, a Green Lantern and member of the Green Lantern Corps. Deciding to work together, the two search for the demon until Metropolis' Superman shows up, concerning Bruce.Pilot (Episode) Bruce and Hal then wrestle to stop Superman when he mistakes Batman for one of the so-called Parademons, ending with the three teaming up when multiple Parademons show up, signifying an imminent invasion.Parademons (episode) Bruce, Hal and Superman fight off Parademons and find out the source of them being in Gotham City. Attempting to stop them from attacking and abducting civilians, Bruce meets Diana Prince, known as Wonder Woman, chasing another group of Parademons into Gotham. However, their attempts at quelling the growing army of Parademons comes to nought when their leader, Darkseid, and his children begin arriving.Birth of Cyborg (episode) Bruce and the other heroes find others in their fight such as the Flash and Cyborg. Bruce then establishes contact with Alfred, Robin and Batgirl and orders them to evacuate Gotham whilst they fight. With the seven together, they witness portals being opened all across Gotham's shores as Darkseid finally arrives with his remaining army.New Allies (episode) The team quarrel over leadership, with Bruce attempting to order the group to fall back and regroup. However, due to their inexperience in working together, the heroes split up regardless. Despite the arrival of yet another super-powered hero, known as Aquaman, their fatal mistake leads to the abduction of Superman, weakened by Darkseid's omega beams. Bruce then decides to reveal his identity to the rest of the heroes, in an attempt to begin a mutual trust. Thereafter, he posed as a civilian to bait the Parademons to take him to Superman's location.Darkseid's Invasion (episode) Upon entering a massive ship helmed by the cruel Desaad, Bruce finds himself exposed to various flashbacks depicting his fear such as reliving his parents' murder. However, recalling a time he was exposed to Mad Hatter's mental manipulations, Bruce shut down his mind to continue further in the ship whilst the remaining five heroes fend themselves. Eventually finding the control centre and Superman unconscious, he attempts to wrestle him out when Desaad begins controlling Superman against him. However, Superman broke free, claiming he once fought a man named Blanque who had similar psychic prowess. Desaad, angered by this, attacks Bruce and is incapacitated by the two. A desperate Desaad then self-destructs the ship with himself within it, apparently killing him. However, Superman use his speed to allow Bruce and himself to escape, rejoining the other heroes. However, Darkseid orders Kalibak to attack Superman but finds himself intercepted by Wonder Woman. With a plan in mind, the League set out to go on the offensive.War (episode) Bruce is informed that Victor may be able to create a boom tube which gives the team enough hope for a stand-off with Darkseid and his immense forces. Calling on the Batplane, Bruce attempts to distract Darkseid to buy Victor time alongside the other heroes. Finally, Victor creates a massive boom tube with the help of Flash's lightning.Anti-Life Equation (episode) Despite Victor creating a boom tube, Bruce and company witness all Parademons within the surrounding area lock-on to Victor, acting like a magnet to his power source, a Mother Box. As he struggles to maintain the power of the boom tube, Bruce protects Victor using his various assortment of gadgets.United We Rise (episode) Bruce experiences a flashback during the group's final push. Recalling his return to Gotham City and learning of the growing infestation of corruption, Bruce continues distracting Darkseid as Diana and Arthur pierce his eyes, although not before his omega beams narrowly avoid Bruce, destroying the Batplane in the process. However, their luck turns whilst buying Barry and Clark some time to deliver a final blow, with Darkseid's desperate attempt of unleashing thousands of more Parademons, effectively outnumbering the League 1,000-1. Fighting off Parademons whilst staying above ground, Bruce witnesses the arrival of several Green Lanterns, called upon due to Hal's distress signal. With back-up, Barry and Clark deliver an earth-shattering punch, knocking a blinded Darkseid into Victor's boom tube in the process with his army, including Kalibak, in tow.Fall of a New God (episode) Several weeks after Darkseid's invasion, a celebration is planned in Metropolis in honour of the seven heroes. Alfred remarks at how Bruce has turned into a hero, to which he states that heroism is knowing what the right thing is. During the celebration, the heroes are commended for their work and Lois dubs them as the "Justice League" despite other names being offered by Barry and Hal. However, their ceremonious debut as a team is interrupted by Gerard Shugel, also known as the violent beast Ultra-Humanite, who attacks Superman. Although Superman finds himself surprised at first, Bruce and the other heroes back him up, leading to his quick defeat and return to a meta cell in S.T.A.R Labs.Origins (episode) Throne of Atlantis (2019) Bruce is first seen in Aquaman's flashback to the Justice League's first team-up against Darkseid.Sovereignty (episode) Additionally, Bruce, Clark and Diana meet Arthur and question him over the deaths of A.R.G.U.S agents in a live video footage due to his trident being present at the scene.A Pirate's Fortune (episode) Bruce then furthers his concern over Arthur and Atlantis by asking Cyborg to investigate the situation.Atlantis' King (episode) Enter the Speed-Force (2019) Personality Bruce, whilst being a very reserved and silent person, has shown to have a dry sense of humour and is fiercely loyal when needed. His trauma at an early age prevented him from attaining many hobbies and thus doesn't share much "small-talk" like the other League members. Despite this, Bruce retains a strong-but-silent demeanour, possibly as an attempt to hide his thoughts and feelings from others as a strategic play. His formal etiquette is also visible, possibly as a result of his wealthy and traditional upbringing. Appearance Bruce appears to be over 6-feet tall with the build of a heavyweight boxer. In contrast to his large figure, Bruce seems to be very quick and is often known to hide in the shadows behind those he talks to. Whether or not this is his attempt at gauging a reaction from his peers or just an example of his dry humour is unknown. However, Bruce's modest build often strikes unease amongst even the most experienced fighters. Powers and Abilities * Strategic Skills - Bruce is able to form any plan necessary to defeat his opponents by using his environment or opponent to his advantage. * Expert Marksmanship - Bruce shows great proficiency in ranged weapons such as the bat-claw, batarangs and stun guns. * Hand-to-Hand Combat - Due to studying and mastering an impressive 127 forms of martial arts, Bruce is an expert in hand-to-hand combat in every form currently known. * Gadgets - His gadgets provide Bruce a great advantage over his enemies due to their various usefulness in battle for distraction tactics and so on. * Peak Physique - Bruce's 10-year training allowed him to build a daunting physique and peak performance in dexterity, speed, strength and the additional bonus of instilling fear into his opponents. * Wealth - The wealth passed on to Bruce alongside the Wayne Enterprises company gives Bruce the power to create and research new gadgets and suits for his nightly activities. He also tends to use his wealth to better Gotham City as Bruce Wayne. * Enhanced Mental State - During his time away from Gotham, Bruce developed a strong mental front due to psychological attacks and was able to not only control his emotions but to also manipulate and outwit his foes without laying a finger. Also, Bruce has mentioned a time where he intentionally created a new personality within himself to avoid detection or the chance of being exposed as Batman. * Multilingual - Upon travelling for 10 years, Bruce has picked up and learned various languages such as Arabic, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Russian, Chinese and so on. Episodes The Justice League Trivia * Bruce is the mentor of Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson. * In the years between his return to Gotham and his first battle alongside the League, Bruce has fought nearly two dozens recurring enemies. * Bruce and Clark's relationship is shown to be one of rivalry but also of mutual respect and weariness for one another. * Bruce seems to stick to utensils, even with burgers. * In an episode, it is revealed that Bruce's favourite animals are, in fact, owls, with bats being his irrational fear. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Bat-Family members Category:Wayne Enterprises members Category:Humans Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Blue eyes